dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Miami City Apartments
These are local everyday apartments with a nearby street and bus station not too far away from it. It has a living centre on a slanted street where many other residents rest their heads or own houses on. Learn Entertainment, to Learn how to Crush it. Yuga wakes up groggy and disoriented moving his head slowly from left to right. He uses both of his hands to wipe his eyes, before looking around again and noticing he is in an apartment. He shoots straight up and looks around for Lance. The only sight besides common household objects is a hooded man staring out of the window as if to inspect some hidden room. He closes the blind and turns around seeing Yuga awake and speaks in a deep yet familiar voice. "Ah, you have awoken." "Where is he!?" Yuga shouted in response. Before looking frantically around before noticing a few of his deck boxes and were on a bedside table next to the bed he was in. He quickly got off the bed and put on the belt with the deck boxes attached before giving a hating look towards the hooded man. "Who are you!?" Yuga says towards the figure. The man removed his hood to reveal short blue hair and piercing yellow eyes. "Do you mean Lance? He went back to the Synchro Dimension. You lost." he says bluntly to Yuga's ensuing shock. "As for my name, I am The Mistress' right-hand and her loyal servant. You do not have the right to know my name but I was tasked with tracking you and protecting you." he explains. His voice was cold and direct, his eyes giving a sense of unease even in the coldest of spirits looking straight through Yuga as if he were nothing more than an open window. Yuga stopped paying attention after he was told that he lost to his latest opponent. "I lost..." Yuga stammers out, "But I summoned Starving Venom. How could I lose?" Yuga drops to his knees and puts his head into his hands. "I can't lose... can I?" Yuga questions. "You can and you did. Now stop being so pathetic and stand up." he demands looking down at the boy. He rustles his cloak before holding out a Deck. "The Mistress demanded me to give you this Deck. It has new cards and new ways of playing the game which should accommodate your mediocre play style." he says holding it out in a box. "Did you just call me pathetic?" Yuga questions and now looks like his usual self when he turns to looks at the man before noticing the deck. After noticing he takes it and looks through the cards as he gets up. "And why should I use this when I have my predaplants?" "These are your Predaplants you child, or what's left of them. When that crimson dragon came down and attacked you, your Deck was all but incinerated. The Mistress created these new cards for you to use and the only cards that survived from your previous Deck are the Dimension Dragon's cards." he explains as Yuga looks through the Deck. "Wait, what?!" Yuga checks the purple deck box on his side noticing only his Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and it's counterpart. "That damn dragon!" Yuga saves before checking the cards closer, "I've never seen these cards before." He says while reading some of the new predaplant cards in the deck. "Of course you haven't. The Mistress made them herself as she agreed to help you." he explains. There's new monsters, spells, and even extra deck cards. "Use them wisely and try not to lose you head. I will be watching over you so don't disappoint me." he says tossing a small wallet onto the bed. "There's some money, you'll need it. You will be staying here for quite awhile so prepare yourself." "Tch. Guess I don't have a choice, I said I would beat that damn pendulum prick." Yuga picks up the money and takes the keys for the apartment and leaves without considering the other person in the room. Walking through the streets Yuga sees multiple vendors selling cards, but one catches his eye, the vendor is shouting about how the packs he is selling contain most of the summoning methods and are relatively new. From the distance the man still watches over Yuga only in an indiscernible location. "He's got much to learn..." he says to himself as he watches to boy buy the packs and begin his way towards the tournament hall. "May the Gods watch over him." Category:Rp Areas Category:Places